


Synesthesia

by xenelle055



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenelle055/pseuds/xenelle055
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For hamsterand2dogs in winning that simple question contest.</p></blockquote>





	Synesthesia

“Raphie! Ahh… Aaaahhh…” Donnie churred loud as he is nearing to his peak.  
The emerald turtle nipped his mate’s neck as he pushed more and Donnie’s seed scattered across their plastrons. It wasn’t long that Raph filled Donnie as well. The two turtles panted heavily as Raph lay down beside his beloved.

The purple banded turtle felt the rough hands surrounding him and got pulled by a tight embrace. He can see his partner is drifting off to sleep. This is the only event that Raph showed his vulnerability, his angry façade is off and his complete passion and love is appearing. He pondered the moments they are together and ended with one thought.

Raph is showing his real emotions to him. To him only.

Donnie smiled warmly as his hands rubbed the sleeping Raph’s cheeks. He knew Raph is a heavy sleeper. He got to admit, he is also not that demonstrative in showing his love to Raph. He remembered Mikey said that saying it is like “meaning” it. It gives reassurance to the other. To their relationship, all they had is “actions”, as they are more necessary but still lacks something.

Confident that Raph will not hear anything, what more to lose right?

The brains sighed as he stared at the brawl’s peaceful face. He wondered what will be the feeling to pour the emotions out.

“Raph…” he said softly. “You are my other piece. The Yang to my Yin, the light to my dark, the knight to my magician, the brawl to my brains…” he giggled a little, as it is the most prominent character to them, he is the intelligence of the team and Raph is more of the “wrestle” guy. “When you showed you loved me, I thought I was dreaming, as much as I sleep on the keyboard, I dream of you often… Both good… And bad.” He touched the little scars on Raph’s face and arms. “Raph, I don’t want to imagine the fact that you’re not here beside me…” he finally said the only thing that scares him, losing Raph. “Just please take care of yourself… I don’t want to stitch worst injuries… And not able to save you… Raph, I love you too much.” He stopped his tears from falling down and smiled instead. “Oh yeah… You’re hot when you smirk you know,” he said as slumber took him.

A smile curved in the hot head’s mouth and opened his eyes slowly. He whispered, “Heh.” Donatello didn’t woke up and got surprised, he must be really tired he slept that fast. Usually, Donnie is a light sleeper. He felt a little pride despite he made his mate exhausted. Maybe included in the alpha male package.

He holds his love closer to him, Donnie’s head to his broad chest. He smiled contentedly, he admitted he had anger management issues but it seemed Donnie is the cure to it. By Donnie he is able to control his demons due to his calm and serenity nature. He owned Donnie, the whole Donnie. He embraced him closer and in a protective manner. Raph thought if he will do the same like what Donnie said.

‘Ah, fuck it.’

“You know Donnie… Call me sappy and shit…” he muttered softly and looked away. “You know I’m not a man good with words, like Mikey… About the fighting thing, Don, I trust my life to you. Even if I die, I know I will not die in vain, especially if it meant saving you. You’re the best doctor here…” he flushed profusely at the compliments he is giving, it’s not Donnie didn’t deserve it; he isn’t using words that often. “And… You’re kinda my drug. Also, seeing you hurt is the last thing I want to happen… Or I don’t want it to happen at all… Like you said, I’m the knight to your magician… You… You hold my heart so as your knight; I had to protect the one who holds it. I’m obsessed to the fact I’m… In love with you, you know…” he looked down to see his beloved’s face which so full of peace. He started to get real sleepy, he muttered once more before completely falling asleep. “And thanks… I like your long legs… Especially when they are spreading wide for me…” he smirked at the dirty image before kissing Donnie in the forehead, closing his eyes and completely went to dream land.

The purple banded turtle smile widened as he snuggle closer to his Raph.

**Author's Note:**

> For hamsterand2dogs in winning that simple question contest.


End file.
